User blog:CragmiteBlaster/Team Monn's first Ceremony: My prediction
As everyone who had read up tothe current chapter of TDABC will know; Team Himalayas has lost six times, Team Amazon has lost three times and Team Moon hasn't lost even ONCE. Some of you may think that they will make the mereg without a loss ... but I assure you that they will lose eventually. Frank said he has there first loss planned. Whether or not this is their only loss remains to be seen. Due to the fact Team Moon hasn't attended a Bonfire Ceremony yet it is obvious we do not know how the votes would play out. In this blog post I aim to analyse who each team member would most likally vote for in an unbiased way. (But if you know me you probably know who I want to be gone). So; let's get started. Elizabeth Elizabeth gets along very well with Jennie; they are best friends so it is clear niether wou'd vote for the other. Some of the other team members show distrust of Elizabeth due to her being a so called 'murderer' but she simply shrugs it off. After how Stephanie treated Jennie in My Life As A Teenage Health Nut and Triskaidekaphobia I think that,at the present time, Elizabeth will vote for Stephanie, esspeically due to the latter episode... Hank ' Hank hasn't really made any enemeis yet. I am quite sure he will pass the teams first ceremony. He wouldn't vote for Todd due to being his 'minion' and Quincy seems to be his friend so he wouldn't vote for him either at the moment. Hank likes girls so he would possibly have difficulty deciding. However; despite liking girls he seems a little wary of Elizabeth and he dislikes Stephanie. I am going to wager that out of these two he would vote for Stephanie after how Triskaidekaphobia went. He might consider voting for Elizabeth ... but early on he said he thought Jennei was cute. Elizabeth is Jennie's friend so Hank might not vote for her. Foreshadowing is cleevr eh? 'Jennie I think it is quite clear that due to their conflict, Jennie would most likally vote for Stephanie. Anybody who had read the story up to the present will know they do NOT get along. I think that is all I need to say for Jennie. Nicole Nicole is another I am certain without oubt will pass the first ceremony. She has no people who want to vote her off ... so far. Unlike most of the team she doesn't mind Stephanie and thinks it would be short sighted to vote her out. Nicole would probably vote for Todd as he insults Veronica and creeps Nicole out plus she thinks he's annoying. She could also vote for Quincy due to him getting annoyed with Veronica once. Quincy Quincy is a bit of a wild card; he has a number of possible votes. He might vote for Veronica due to getting annoyed by her 'whining'. He could also vote for Elizabeth since he was wary of her on the first night early on. Another possible vote is Todd due to Quincy saying to Hank it's not a good idea to hang out with him. But I think the most likally candidate for his vote would be Stephanie; he has never liked her much and questions her leadership. It would be pretty ironic if he voted for her due to Isis thinking he and Stephanie would go good together. Stephanie Stephanie is the self appointed leader of the team and has kept the team safe a lot. I think she would vote for Jennie due to their conflict that has gone on for quite a while now. Other than Jennei she may vote for Todd but the chance is much smaller. Todd Todd definetly wouldn't vote for Hank as he is Todd's minion. I also don't think he wouls vote for Nicole due to being attracted to her. The most likally candidate for Todd's vote would be Stephanie due to Todd being sexist and not wanting a girl to lead. But since he seems to likew her at least a TINY amount Todd could very plausibly vote for Veronica instead as he has insulted her in the past. The mystery villain may want Todd's services again so plot may keep 'The Todd' around. Veronica Veroninca has three main voting targets. The first is Todd due to him being mean to her every now and then; plus she may vote with Nicole. Her second target is herself. due to Veronica being self loathing it is possible she would vote herself off since she has mentioned beofre that she deserves to be voted off. The final choice would be Stephanie due to the fera challeneg. In the most recent chapter Veronica mentioned she wouldn't mind voting Stephanie off due to not liking her. Conclusion From all this is is safe to assume that Nicole and Hnak will be safe. Jennie, Veronica Elizabeth and Quincy may or may not get votes but will probably be safe. the bottom 2 at the ceremony would, as of now, most likally be Stephanie and Todd. As Stephanie has more potential votes and more people dislike her than Todd (it's true), Stephanie would currently be the most likally candidate for Team Moon's first boot. '''Result: '''Stephanie voted off What do you guys think? Agree? Disagree? Leave a commment if you want; I'd like to know what you all think. Cheers everyone! Category:Blog posts